


Secrets of the Universe

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [20]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love you's, Kisses, Stargazing, it's just really cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 71: A Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss, Followed Immediately By A Stronger KissThe Galaxy is saved and Tyler finally finds the time to take you on a real date. You don't expect to go to Earth. You don't expect to be stargazing in the middle of the desert. And you certainly don't expect Tyler to say those three little words.





	Secrets of the Universe

When Tyler said he was going to take me on a proper date, I hadn't expected to end up in the middle of nowhere somewhere on Earth. I'd never even set foot on the planet before but Tyler seemed to know exactly where he was going. He'd even managed to find an old pick-up truck and knew how to drive it. Maker knows how. 

We drove out into the desert for about an hour before finally stopping. We were miles away from civilisation and I was beginning to question what exactly Tyler's plan was. He cut the engine and jumped out. There was nothing around so I had no idea why he'd stopped here of all places but I followed him into the heat anyway. Somehow it was still hot despite being the middle of the night. I missed the environment control of space stations.

Making my way to the back of the truck, I found Tyler waiting for me in the bed. I frowned as I took his outstretched hand and let him pull me up, I still couldn't work out what on Earth was going on but I just rolled with it. It was Tyler. I trusted there was some plan at work here. It became a little clearer when I saw how the truck bed had been transformed.

Somehow I'd failed to notice earlier, but a small mountain of pillows, duvets, and blankets had been arranged in the space. There were snacks and drinks and a couple of spare jumpers, and in the middle of it all the perfect place to lay down and watch the sky. He'd definitely thought this through.

Tyler grinned at my stunned expression, laying back on the pile and tugging me down with him by our joined hands. I curled into his side and his arm slid around my shoulders. The night was warm and I didn't need his extra body heat but it was nice all the same, seeping through layers of fabric and warming not just my body but my soul as well. 

Looking up at the sky, I could understand why Tyler had chosen this spot. There was no light pollution this far out and the world was quiet, nothing to ruin the view of the cosmos above our heads. It's funny, living most of your life in space, you forget to appreciate the beauty of the galaxy all around you. I never stopped to really look before. I should have.

For a while we just lay there, gazing at the stars, harmonising with the universe in the quiet of the night. All the stress of the Aurora Legion melted away as I relaxed in his arms. The world was finally calm. Then Tyler spoke.

"My dad used to take us here." I stilled. "Not often, but whenever he could take leave he'd bring us. He'd tell us about the stars and then tell us space ghost stories while we toasted marshmallows. Sometimes he'd bring a tent and we'd camp out here."

"That sounds nice." It was nice to hear him talk about his father without the note of sadness that was usually there. I hadn't known him before the academy and by then his father was gone and he avoided talking about him.

"It was. We kept coming after… but it's been a while now. I've been meaning to come back since we defeated the Ra'haam but I was worried it wouldn't be the same."

"And is it still the same?"

"Better. You're here now." A soft smile graced his angelic features and I smiled back, kissing him soft and brief.

"Show me some of those constellations then," I asked as I settled down more comfortably and looked up again. He shifted closer, matching up our eye lines, and started pointing out all the constellations he could remember. Andromeda Ursa Major, Orion, Lyra, Gemini. I followed his finger, not entirely seeing the shapes that were meant to be there but enjoying the smooth tone of his voice. 

"And those six there, just up from Orion, they make up princeps leporem, the rabbit prince."

"You made that one up," I laughed.

"Maybe I did. Scarlett and I used to make up loads. We-" he stopped talking as I let out an awed gasp. The sky was alight. Hundreds of lights raining down like falling stars. I'd never seen anything like it. Logically I knew what a meteor shower was and recognised it but it still seemed magical to me. I was starting to wish I'd spent more time planet-side growing up.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"Yeah," he sighed softly. I glanced at him. He wasn't looking at the sky. 

Shifting slightly, he brought his hand up to cup my cheek and gently drew my lips towards his. They met softly, more a prolonged brush than a real kiss. My whole body was left tingling.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips. My breath hitched, heart singing at those three little words. I kissed him again. Stronger than the last time as I poured the overwhelming love for the boy beside me into it. There were tears gathering in my eyes, happy ones though, and I had to stop myself from letting them fall. I broke the kiss again after a minute, slowly gentling the movements of my lips and eventually pulling away entirely.

"I love you too," I murmured into the space between us before finally opening my eyes and gazing into his. A smile slipped onto his face and one mirrored it on my own. It lit up his eyes more beautifully than the stars lit up the sky above our heads and I decided I liked that view even more than the one he'd brought me out here for.

He kissed me again. Kept kissing me over and over until I forgot about everything but his lips on mine. We stayed there for hours, wrapped up in our own world. Wrapped up in each other. The kisses continued. The stars were forgotten.


End file.
